Bring them all back to life
by jacquelinealexa
Summary: The character's of Grey's anatomy visit their friends graves. Spoilers from season 5-9 ahead. I only have two of these down so far, so if you enjoy them, please comment (ill make them longer too, I promise :p)
1. If we were in New York

_Addison_

_I held your heart, a giant wand; all tell of sorrow_

_And history begins to be blue and brown eyes_

_Whoa-ah-ah-ah ah-ah, bring 'em all back to life_

Addison pulled her coat in tighter to her chest. The harsh Seattle wind blew against her skin, a harsh reminder of what she left behind. She could feel the thorns from the roses in her hand dig into her palm, despite the barrier her leather gloves provided. She ducked her head down into her neck so the wind blew over her head and she looked down at the ground, watching her feet make way across the pavement. The sound of her heels clicking against the pavement provided her some sort of comfort. If she didn't watch her feet as she stepped, it made her feel as if she wasn't alone. That she wasn't here. That she wasn't doing this.

She turned her head and saw a tall oak tree, stripped of all its leaves.

"_How the hell am I going to find it, Derek? A lot of people die, its like finding a needle in a hay stack!"_

"_He's by a tree. It's the only tree in that section of the graveyard. You cant miss it"_

This was definitely it. Addison sighed, gripping the roses in her palm even tighter. Her heels sunk into the moist grass beneath her feet, still softened from the melted snow. Struggling to make her way to the grave, Addison tripped again, her toes slipping slightly into the cold ground. Cursing under her breath she bent down, stripping herself of her heels. Bending back up, she looked at the tomb stone in front of her.

"_Mark Sloan, beloved father and friend. 1968-2012" _it read. A harsh reminder of the reality Addison was forced to confront.

"What is it with you" she said to the tombstone "You always know how to get me out of my damn clothes" She added with a laugh, brushing her hair back behind her ear. She sat there in her own silence for a moment, unsure of what to say. Putting the roses down on Marks grave, she looked up at the overcast sky. It was going to rain soon. It was always raining in Seattle.

"I have a son" Addison blurted out, as if someone was listening. "His name is Henry. I adopted him. I'm his mom". Tears welled in her eyes "He's back in LA right now, with Jake, my boyfriend. He's good to me, Mark. I think you'd like him…. I know you would" She rubbed the back of her finger against the bridge of her eye so that the tears wouldn't fall over.

"I wish it was different, Mark. I wish you were here, and I wasn't talking to a giant block polished concrete." She sniffled quietly as she entangled her fingers in one another. "Look at me, talking like you can even hear me" small tears chased one another down her cheek. "But if you can hear me, I hope your happy where ever you are. And, and with whoever your with." A small smiled formed across her lips. "Tell the preschooler I said 'hi'" she added as tears now blurred her vision. She wiped her face with the back of her hand again and stood up, slipping back into her heels.

"Bye, Mark." she said, turning her back on the gravestone, pulling her jacket close to her body again.

_Whoa-ah-ah-ah ah-ah, bring 'em all back to life_

_Whoa-ah-ah-ah ah-ah, bring 'em all back to life_

_Bring 'em all back to life_


	2. Plastics Posse lives on

Jackson

Jackson Avery felt the spring breeze blow past him, a reminder of how quickly time passed. But, of course, he already knew that. Jackson was comfortable with time, more so than most. Aging never fazed him, time was a global factor, something no one could every change. Every day could be a new beginning, and with each New Year came new surprises.

"Ja-Jackson" April stammered "I'm… I…I'm pregnant"

The childs small hands felt warm engulfed in Jacksons large ones. He skipped merrily, taking the extra minute to splash in each puddle he found. His innocence protected him from his surroundings. Jackson smiled as he let go of his sons hand, the little boy running ahead of him.

The child ran ahead of Jackson, splashing in puddles, and running around a large oak tree. It was almost fully grown, leaves spilling out from every side of it.

"Try and find me, Dad! Try and find me!" The boy cooed from behind the tree.

Jackson laughed, "Alright, just give me a minute!" he said, sitting down beside the tombstone underneath the mighty tree. Some old flower vases remained by the grave, but the flowers had come and gone. Jackson leaned against the grave, looking up at the vast blue sky above. The only noise in the graveyard was that from his son, hunting for more puddles to splash in, and tree's to climb.

"Its been awhile" Jackson began. 'I- I didn't think I could do it. I didn't want to do it. To accept that your…gone, or whatever. For a while, I didn't think it was right. That I could of done something, done more. But then I remembered I'm a plastic surgeon and there's not much I can do in Cardio. So, sorry about that" Jackson sighed, which eventually turned into a small laugh.

"Thank you, Mark. For…well, everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am. I wouldn't be what I am. I told her. I told her I loved her. And I was scared, and nervous. But I did it. And she loves me too. And were happy. And I thank you, for that."

Jackson could feel tears growing in his eyes, but he didn't care.

"I love her, Mark. I really do, and…."

Before he could continue, the little boy came running back to Jackson.

"Dad, I'm tired!" he whined "Can we go home, please?"

"Just a minute" Jackson said, engulfing the child in a hug. He picked him up and placed him on his lap. "I want you to know someone" he rested his chin on the little boys head. "This is Mark Sloan."

"That's my name!" said the child.

"That's right" began Jackson, "Your named after him. He was a good man, a great man. He's the reason Mommy and I fell in love. He's the reason I'm the surgeon that I am".

"I wanna be a surgeon when I grow up!" Mark said proudly.

"You'll be a great one," Jackson said "Just like Mark was"

"Bu-but, where is he?" he asked tentatively.

"He's In heaven, Mark. He passed away a few years ago"

"oh" Mark said quietly.

Jackson and his son sat in silence for a few minutes before Mark let out a very audible yawn.

"Your tired huh?" Jackson asked, picking his son up and he himself stood up. "We can get going"

Mark was already asleep in his arms by the time he got his things together and began to go. But before he could leave, Jackson turned back and faced the tombstone once more. Using his one free hand, he curled his fingers into a tight fist and gently bumped his fist against the tombstone.

"Plastics posse lives on, Sloan" he said, turning his back away once more.


End file.
